


A Country Mile

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @zoeb86 Could you write a bbw story for daryl? Or Jeffrey Dean Morgan





	A Country Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @zoeb86 Could you write a bbw story for daryl? Or Jeffrey Dean Morgan

You loved living in the country. You loved the fields, the fresh air, the crickets chirping at night, and the sense of peace it brought you. What you didn’t love, however, were the rude people that could be heard whispering around town.

Since you were a child, you were a bit chubbier than other kids. You were just as active, ate well, and were healthy- you just happened to be bigger than them. Kids were kids. You’d learned to deal with them, and loved your body now.

Your best friend growing up was Daryl Dixon. Not exactly a family name that your parents approved of, but not once had he made fun of you. In fact, you two stuck up for each other. You never let anyone tear him down because of his name, and he never let someone bully you because of your size.

As you grew up, and your child years turned to teens, you were still best friends. Only now, he’d caught your eye. You’d never said anything, simply fawning over his blue eyes in secret. He’d smile and you would do damn near anything that he asked.

High school flew by way too fast, and before you knew it, you didn’t have him by your side anymore. You went off to college, and he went to work. You spoke when you could, but you had a hectic schedule.

Which was why he had no idea it was you pulling into his garage that spring morning. You’d move back to town, and he was the first person you wanted to see. Your face lit up as he walked out from under a car, wiping his hands on an old rag. “Can I help ya?” He asked.

You stepped out of the car. “Maybe. I was hopin’ ya could tell me where to find my best friend.” You laughed.

Daryl gave you the biggest grin that you’d ever seen. “Y/N?!” He couldn’t believe his eyes. You’d always been pretty to him, but you’d grown into a beautiful woman. He figured you’d moved back here with some guy.

“In the flesh.” You teased, walking over to him. “Came to invite you to dinner. My place. Home cooked meal, cold beer. Whatcha say?”

“Like I’d turn you down.”

* * *

Sipping your beer, you smiled up at him. You’d blushed when he appeared on your doorstep with some wild flowers, saying he would have gotten you a house warming gift, but didn’t know what you’d need. You’d chuckled and told them these would be perfect.

After a while of catching up, he had to know. “Ya got Mr comin’ to join ya?” He asked shyly.

You shook your head, amused. “ _Nope_. You got a Mrs I should worry about?” You teased.

Daryl laughed. “Nah.” He sat back, full from dinner. “Hasn’t been anyone in this town for me.” He shrugged, finishing his beer.

“I get that. There wasn’t anyone out there for me.” You bit your lip, blushing like crazy. You could feel your cheeks heat up. “Anyone in town _now_?”

He pretended to think. “Kinda. She lives outside o’ town now, though. Amazing cook.” Getting up, he held out his hand. You took it and he motioned to the door. “Like old times.” He grinned, referring to you laying in your front yard and watching the stars, talking about everything you could think of, even when there was nothing to think of.

* * *

Laying in the grass, your fingers were laced with his. Both of you watching the stars, smiling. You’d been back almost a year, and he’d lived with you almost as long. “Y/N?” He started, earning a ‘hmm’. “Do you think the stars can answer my question?” Daryl looked over to you.

“ _What_?” You furrowed your brows. “What question?”

He rolled to his side, using his elbow to prop him up. “Will ya marry me?” He pulled out a simple ring, clearly nervous.

You grinned. “Let’s see what they say, shall we?” The sparkle in his eye made your heart skip a beat. Looking up at the stars again, you pretended to ‘read’ them. Your gaze went back to him. “The stars say yes!” You laughed as he pulled you into a kiss, his happiness all but radiating off of him.

“I love you, babe.” He told you, slipping the ring on your finger.

You watched, over the moon. “I love you, too.”


End file.
